The Mount Sinai CCOP (MSCCOP) is comprised of one component and four affiliate members; It will celebrate its 26th year as an NCI-supported program in 2013. It has been a consistent leader in minority accrual nationwide with particular emphasis on the Hispanic population. The MSCCOP seeks to continue to meet the community's need for innovative and relevant studies of promising therapeutic modalities and cancer control research. The ongoing mission of the MSCCOP is to assure that every person in the region served is provided an opportunity for participation in national cancer prevention and treatment clinical trials. Additionally we offer ongoing education about cancer and the NCI clinical trials program to both health care professionals and the community. This grant application encompasses and articulates an ongoing vision for the MSCCOP with goals that include: (a) increased patient access and accrual to cancer treatment, prevention and control protocols; (b) increased accrual of minorities, women, and underserved populations; (c) establishment of a stronger and more cohesive affiliate network; (d) strengthened relationships with and contributions to affiliated research bases; (e) maintenance of high-quality data management. Key strategies to increase patient access and accrual to research protocols include expanding participation in symptom management studies, strengthening partnerships with community organizations serving the Hispanic community, increasing participation with newly-consolidated NCI cooperative groups, and improving systems and services that will benefit affiliate institutions.